Cantando a la Luna
by Kisha-Hyuga
Summary: Era una mañana como cualquier otra para Itachi, solo que no sabia que en ese día su vida daría la vuelta y cambiaría. Itahina
1. El cuervo despierta

**Cantando a la Luna**

**Capitulo 1: El cuervo despierta**

**Importante: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una mañana como cualquier otra para Itachi, solo que no sabia que en ese día su vida daría la vuelta y cambiaría su vida.

Itachi se despertó cuando le molestaban los rayos de sol de la mañana sobre su rostro, se levanto y se fue al baño luego de esto se dirigió hasta el comedor en donde estaba su madre y su hermano menor Sasuke.

-Buenos días- saludo cordialmente a su madre y hermano, para luego sentarse a desayunar.

-Buenos días Itachi ¿dime hoy si me enseñaras a dominar el elemento fuego?-Pregunto Sasuke emocionado.

-lo siento otouto hoy estoy ocupado ¿que me dices el sábado?-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-CLARO!- tras esto recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su madre- lo siento-bufo el peliazulado.

-bien mejor me voy, hasta luego Madre, Sasuke-despues de esto se fue directo a su escuela la cual no quedaba tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca.

Cuando llego a su aula pudo notar como su primo Tobi se tiraba a el pero el dominador de cuervos lo esquivo fácilmente.

-oye primo, por que no me dejas abrazarte? Tobi es un buen chico!-

-abraza a Deidara el si quiere un abrazo esta desesperado- mira a Deidara quien iva a protestar pero luego Tobi lo trato de abrazar hasta que llego el Lider y todos los Akatsuki se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Buenos días alumnos seré rápido el director quiere que nos presentemos luego del Almuerzo en la sala de teatro así que prepárense por que la directora quiere aprobar a tres bandas de música para representar a la escuela y como hay muchas deben de saber que hay que ganar sin mas que decir los veo en el almuerzo- se fue Pain junto con Konan

-Yaaay! Tobi quiere cantar la cucaracha! Tobi es un buen chico-

-Cállate! no cantaremos ese tema, un- Dicho esto Deidara salio del aula dispuesto a ir al comedor pero Tobi se fue con el y se escucharon varias explosiones.

-Mejor nos vamos no va a ser que explote la escuela, Itachi vienes?- Sasori le pregunto y este contesto.

-Claro, pero mi tonto otouto cambio los almuerzos,luego los alcanso- dijo esto dirigiendose a la puerta

-Bueno, pero no tardes tanto sabes muy bien que no me gusta esperar y esquiva a tus fans si es necesario- dicho esto sasori y los demás akatsukis se fueron a un lugar donde estaba todo destruido.

Itachi se dirigía al salón de su otouto, luego vino lo dificil todas las fangirls que tenia que esquivar tan solo para darle su almuerzo a su hermano eso si que no le gustaba, así se fue afuera para pensar como iva a hacer para entregarle su almuerzo a su hermano bueno no le quedo otra mas que irse simple ya era hora de que la directora hablara.

Llego tarde y Sasori lo regaño luego se sentaron en sus bancos en el teatro.

-Oye Kisame dime te intereza alguien?,un yo se que si ,un-

-si de una tiburon-dicho esto todos empezaron a reir como si se fuera el mundo-QUE?!-

- Ki..jaja..Kisame ja como te enamorarías de un tiburon ajajaja-

-Simple yo estoy enamorado de una planta-

- a mi me intereza una chica que va al salon del hermano de Itachi, se hace llamar Sakura-

-mmm Sakura es una de las amigas de mi otouto pero ella esta interezada en el-

-hmp, no importa... y dinos Itachi que clase de chica te gusta?-todos se estrujaron por que querían escuchar la respuesta Itachi contesto un *no les incumbe* y se quedaron decepcionados pero dejaron a un Pelinegro pensativo.

-_que clase de chica me gusta? no lo he pensado antes pero siempre he querido a alguien que me acompañe alguien que sea hermosa no muy baja no muy alta con cabello largo pero no solo lo físico sino también su carácter bondadosa,honesta,sincera,tierna y sobre todo un ángel un ángel que se paresca a la Luna pero no hay semejante chica que sea lo tierno y hermoso que siempre he soñado por que el destino siempre juega una muy pero muy mala broma-_ de pronto entro la directora Tsunade.

-Buenos días alumnos creo que ya saben para que estan aqui ok se ara ue cada banda cantaran maximo 3 canciones y si o si debe haber una en grupo, se calificara sus votos por los jurados quienes seran los jurados sere yo Kakashi Kurenai y Yamato quiero que se preparen les doy 30 minutos elejiremos 3 bandas esas bandas tendran que trabajar unido y realizar una cancion a su gusto conviviran durante 2 meses y luego se presentaran en los ángeles para representarnos y saben muy bien que somos una escuela muy popular en todo Estados Unidos ahora vallan los veo en 30.

apenas termino todos se fueron tranquilamente a prepararse menos Tobi quien siempre estaba alterado y un chico rubio que lo conocía muy bien era Naruto Uzumaki estaba haciendo un escándalo solo para ir al baño.

y sin darse cuenta lo saco de todo pensamiento un embriagador aroma a lilas sin pensarlo se di la vuelta para ver a la causante de aquella sensación y hay la vio bueno se estaba alejando era una chica de cabello largo azulado oscuro al igual que su hermano no muy alta no muy baja la piel nivea los ojos dios los ojos solo sabia a que apellido pertenecían al Hyuga pero se veia delicada como una muñeca de porcelana sus labios finos su mirada tierna y inocente al combinarlo todo, todo lo que veia era a la mismisima Luna y el queria conocer hablar escuchar y sobre todo cantar para la Luna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Esther: Hola de nuevo n.n bueno aqui los personajes podran controlar algunos elementos no todos algunos y lo siento por la historia fail pero estoy tan pero tan inspirada que hare mas capitulos yo los hare y los publicare se que esta corto este o largo no lo se pero los proximos los hare largos y no los hare cortos ok lo siento si no les gusto no soy buena en estas cosas pero recuerda que Tobi es un buen chico chaito!**

**Insane: no olvides dejar reviews**


	2. Hola Hime, me recuerdas?

**Cantando a la Luna**

**Capitulo 2: Hola Hime, me recuerdas?**

**Importante: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontraba con sus amigas en una parte de detras del ecenario habia mucha gente asi que decidieron irse a otro lugar para practicar con Sakura,Ino y Tenten que y quien debia cantar la primera y segunda cancion ya que la tercera la harian en grupo pero Tenten era solo su productora ella no cantaba Hinata Sakura e Ino siempre cantaban juntas y no querian pelear de quien es la unica que canta asi que todas cantan tambien tenian sus propias canciones para cantarlas cuando quisieran y este era uno de los casos...

-Bueno entonces creo que deberiamos elegir quien cantara la primera y luego la segunda-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Yo digo que Hina-chan cante primero , que dicen?- todas asintieron- bueno y la segunda que tal si la cantan las dos?

-Se escucha bien por mi esta muy bien- dijo Ino con su sonrisa muy hermosa

-Si muy bien- dijo Sakura mostrando su linda sonrisa-y tu que piensas Hina-chan?

-Y-yo? por mi e-esta muy bien-lo dijo tiernamente y mostro en su cara una dulce delicada y tierna sonrisa lo cual iso que las demas la abrazaran.

-aaaw Hina-chan eres tan tierna es por ello que te elejiremos que cantar-dijo Tenten mientras abrazaba a Hinata

-Pu-puedo cantar la cancion Hoshi No Nageru Yoru Ni?-dijo la ojiblanco con un brillo en los ojos

-Claro Hina-Chan es perfecta ademas de que tambien es bella y es exelente para ti- dijo Sakura haciendo sonreir con un leve sonrojo a la pelinegra

-y la proxima puede ser la de Special Days-propuso Ino

-si y la ultima sera Gyutto Good Luck!-todas asintieron y se fueron a preparar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi no pudo quitarse la dulce y tierna voz de Hinata era muy hermosa que hasta lo dejo en shock pero no pudo quedarse para siempre admirando aquella dulce voz en su cabeza por que lo interrumpieron.

-Tierra llamando a Itachiii, dimee que un gato te comio la lenguaaa-dijo Hidan quien estaba tratando de llamar su atencion

- tobi le comio la lengua a un ganto, Tbi es un chico bueno!

-Callate! hey! Itachi en que estabas pensando estuviste en shock ademas tenemos que hablar sobre las canciones baka!

-No es de tu imcunvencia saber las cosas de los demas y por que simplemente cantamos estas canciones-todos prestaron atencion a Itachi- 1:Move along 2:It Ends Tonight y 3:Dirty Little Secret

-si ya sabia que eligirias esos- dijo sasori mientras comenzaba a preparar los instrumentos pronto todos los demas hicieron lo mismo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Saaaaasuuukeeeee-kuuun!-grito la pelichicle corriendo para abrazar al peliazabache este simplemente dio un paso asia atras y esquivo el abrazo de la ojiverde

-hmp buenos días Sakura, oye dobe ya tienes las canciones?-pregunto Sasuke y vio como venian Hinata e Ino entonces las saludo- Buenos días Hina-chan Ino-san

-B-buenos días Sasuke-kun-esas palabras hiso que al peliazabache dibujara una sonrisa en su cara lo unico que pensaba cuando ella hablaba era _¨dulce¨ ¨tierno¨ _ para el hinata era la unica que podia ser su novia pero el sabia muy bien que su hime estaba siempre feliz siendo amiga de los demas y el la protegeria como hermano ella era su hermanita pequeña la cual aria feliz siempre

_-Flash Back-_

_Sasuke estaba solo en el jardin de niños todas las niñas lo molestaban diciendoles tonterias pero habia un lugar en donde lo dejaban en paz pero tambien se sentia solo no tenia amigos y no sabia como hacerlos hasta ese momento aparecio una niñita con el pelo corto azulado como el de el y ojos blancos._

_-Que quieres? un beso? un abrazo? pues no te dare nada vete! odio a las fan girls!- eso hizo sonrojar a la hime_

_-Y-yo so-solo queria sab-saber en donde esta el baño e-eso es todo n-no me interesa d-darte un beso u ab-abrazo y yo n-no soy una de t-tus fans-dijo esto desviando su mirada._

_-oh, bueno el baño esta por alla-dijo señalando sorprendido el camino hacia alli- por que no me quieres abrazar y besar como todas las demas?-dijo esto sin querer pero presto atencion a su respuesta queria saber si al menos era diferente a las demas_

_-y-yo prefiero co-conocer a los demas no me gu-gusta querer a alguien s-solo por el fisico-esto dejo sorprendido a un Uchiha y algo apenado pues le avia gritado - d-disculpa p-por las mo-molestias-termino eso asiendo una cortes reverencia eso hiso que sasuke se interesara primera vez en alguien y asi fue ella se ofrecio ser su amiga el acepto se conocieron muy bien y el la acepto como su princesa eso iso que ella se sonrojara pero que le diera un beso en la mejilla y hacer que el se ruborizara tambien izo mas amigos primero con naruto luego con el primo de su hime despues conocio a las amigas que izo su princesa y tambien a los amigos los demas desde que hime se iso su mejor amiga y conocia todos sus sentimientos el se juro a si mismo y a ella que la protejeria ya que ella era su princesa y el seria su caballero junto con sus otros amigos esperando a que ella tome una decicion y hasta que eso suceda el seria su ¨hermano¨ y ella su hermanita para cuidarla por que ella lo saco de la soledad de estar solo por que ella era su premio mas preciado y haria que ella encuentre la felicidad aunque no fuera al lado suyo que sea de alguien quien verdad la amara._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_-Las canciones seran 1:_gorgeous_ 2:_LoseYourselfy_ 3: _american idiot

-me parece bien hime Ino Saku vamos a sentarnos-lo dijo y todos se fueron a sentar en frente del ecenario pues ya pasaron los 30 minutos.

-muy buenos días chicos yo sere quien los presentare ahora los primeros son Gaara,Kankuro y Temari con su tema ¨Tal vez¨- asi lo dijo Kisha

**Nota: no agarrare protagonismo ni aparecere mucho solo cuando sea necesario y no se cambiara la historia, todas las canciones no me pertenecen todas las que nombre son de otros no mios pero para que vean que les queda bien la cancion a los personajes los invito a escuchar su cancion oki ya esta.**

Terminaron de cantar.

-Bueno los proximos son Naruto Uzumaki,Sasuke Uchiha,Kiba Inuzuka y Neji Hyuga ustedes son los siguientes y comenzaran con la cancion ¨Gorgeous¨ luego ¨Lose Yourself¨ y por ultimo ¨American Idiot¨ comiencen- diciendo esto le indico al dj que ponga la melodia y ellos empezaron a cantar

cuando terminaron

-ok los siguientes son Sakura Haruno,Hinata Hyuga y Ino Yamanaka primero cantaran ¨Hoshi No Nageru Yoru Ni¨ la proxima ¨ Special Days¨ y por ultimo todas juntas ¨Gyutto Good Luck!¨ empiecen cuando quieran-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cuando lo noto vio a ese mismo angel ese angel era HINATA! si hina la mejor amiga de su hermano la niña mas bondadosa y tierna que aya conocido el fue quien empezo a decirle hime e hina esos dos eran sus apodos que su hermano siempre decia que el los invento pero el pelilargo no decia nada simplemente lo dejaba se acordo de los momentos hermosos en donde el le decia cosas lindas y ella como un garcias le daba tiernos besos en su mejilla y ahora la miro de frente en verdad era hermosa y cuando empezo a cantar simplemente su sentidos se cortaron estaba embobado en esa hermosa musica que veia a ese angel de la luna hermosa tierna delicada y sobre todo lo mas preciado del mundo cuando termino de cantar pudo escuchar como un monton de aplausos se hacian oir el tambien aplaudio no desesperadamente pero lo suficiente como para hacer notar a sus compañeron de equipo de que estaba aplaudiendo Itachi por que el solo aplaudia a las cosas que le interesaban y ahora el aplaudio.

-Muy bien Hina-sama ahora Sakura-san y Ino-san con ¨Special Days¨

Deidara y Sasori les encanto la voz de la chicle y la pelirubia en verdad era hermosa pero Itachi solo podia escuchar esa musica dulce y tierna le encanto lo mas hermoso que ha escuchado.

-Muy bien niñas ahora las tres cantaran ¨Gyutto Good Luck!¨ empiecen princesas-

empesaron a cantar y a todos les encanto especialmente a Itachi que se llevo sorpresa y divercion por que la cancion era divertida y hacia que su angel se viera realmente especial.

-muy bien ahora Itachi Uchiha , Sasori no Danna, Deidara y Tobi Uchiha cantando las siguientes canciones 1:Move along 2:It Ends Tonight y 3:Dirty Little Secret comiencen cuando quieran principes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se sento y empezo a escuchar la musica de verdad le encanto, ademas del muchacho que siempre comenzaba el creyo que era el hermano de Sasuke pues jamas lo vio desde que tiene conciencia por que jamas le volvio a ver siempre cuando iva a la casa de su ¨hermano¨ Sasuke con sus amigos jamas esta hay pues ella tampoco lo busca pero en verdad desde hace tiempo no lo ve desde niños quisa ella no se creyo el cuento de sasuke que el invento sus apodos ella acepto esos apodos pero los que mas le decian siempre hime eran su primo Neji su prima Kisha su mejor amigo Sasuke y desde ace tiempo Itachi.

Ella lo miraba cantar y en verdad era hermoso fisicamente pero queria conocerlo mejor por que lo unico que se acuerda era que ellos tres jugaban Itachi propuso jugar a la princesa el dragon y el caballero siempre sasuke queria ser el dragon le encantaba serlo a Itachi le gustaba proteger a su hime y vencer al dragon pero el siempre le decia no en juego si no que en verdad esas palabras ¨algun día hime tu seras mía y iremos a un castillo de verdad por que yo te quiero a ti mi hime¨ esas palabras que recordo la hicieron sonrojar claro eso era de pequeños y ahora de verdad de seguro ya no le interezaba eso la puso triste pero de igual manera estubo feliz de ver de nuevo de quien le juro una vida de amor y que ella se la crello enamorandose de este. pero lo dejo y ella si lo queria pero solo queria verlo feliz.

Terminaron de cantar todos los demas y Hinata se iva para su casa sola por que Neji tenia que quedar hasta tarde en la casa de lee y hina decidio ir sola pero algo le interpuso sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro y esta ruborizada se dio vuelta para ver quien era y era nada mas ni nada menos que Itachi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cuando la vio sonrojarse y que la luz de la luna la iluminara lo que vio era lo mas especial tierno hermoso lindo exelente del mundo en verdad era su hime pero ahora con el amor de su luna y para el realmente era su hime era su Luna

-Hola Hime me recuerdas?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Esther: les explico Kisha es mi nombre que invente asi podia inventar una anbu de la aldea de konoha n.n y les explico ahora empezare a decir princesa o principe a todos mis amigos que en verdad se lo merecen e.e aqui tambien lo are asi que chaito mis himes**

**Insane: a quien le importa tu vida ¬¬ bueno no olviden dejar reviews y las canciones no nos pertenecen **

**Jeff: GO TO SLEEP**


	3. Confianza

**Cantando a la Luna**

**Capitulo 3: Confianza**

**Importante: Naruto no me pertenece por que sino haria a Itachi vovler a vivir al igual que a Neji T.T**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entrada de la Escuela

Itachi se estaba despidiendo de su grupo. Tenia que irse por otro camino que sus amigos y cuando se fue encontro a su angel caminando sola. No se detuvo a pensar y se dirigio a solo atras de ella y le toco el hombro.

cuando la vio sonrojarse y que la luz de la luna la iluminaba lo que vio era lo mas especial tierno hermoso lindo exelente del mundo en verdad era su hime pero ahora con el amor de su luna y para el realmente era su hime era su Luna.

-hola Hime, me recuerdas?

-U-Uchiha-san y-yo- le parecio lo mas dulce cuando seguia con su voz hermosa pero algo no le gusto lo llamo por su apellido y no como lo llamaba.

-Hime por que me llamaste asi? acaso no me tienes confiansa?- lo dijo en un tono triste lo cual iso que hinata se preocupara y fuera a dar un abrazo al muchacho.

-l-lo siento Itachi-san y-yo so-solo pense que que tu-se quedo tragando saliva- pense que tu m-me olvidante!- termino esto llorando lo cual le puso mal a Itachi.

-Hime siempre estuve buscandote pero mi hermano me dijo que tu te habias ido a estudiar a España te espere pero paso mucho tiempo pero eso solo fue hasta hoy Hime- lo dijo con una sonrisa mirando los ojos de Hinata quien se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su polera para luego decirle...

-Gracias I-Itachi-san-finalizo esto con un abrazo- me-mejor me vo-voy...-Itachi la interrumpio.

-no Hime,un angel tan lindo como tu no debe ir sola y mas si es de noche- esto hiso a Hinata sonrojar y Itachi sonrerir

-o-ok-diciendo esto Itachi empezo a caminar no ablaron durante el camino hasta que Itachi quiso romper el silencio le encanta el silencio pero queria saber todo lo que habia echo su hime durante esos 12 años que el no estuvo junto a ella.

-Y dime hime que has echo durante todo este tiempo?-pregunto el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-p-pues luego de volver de España co-conoci a mis tres m-mejores amigas Sakura-chan,Ino-chan y Tenten-chan y Kyubi-kun despues Sasuke-kun me presento a-a su mejor a-amigo Naruto-kun e-el me em-empezo a- Hinata se ruborizo esto iso que Itachi frunciera el seño pero que rapido lo sacara no queria que su hime lo notara_Hinata trago saliva y siguio su revelamiento- me em-empezo a g-gus-gustar.

Esto se sintio como un golpe en el estomago para el pelinegro el interrumpio su practica.

-A el tu le gustas?-sabia que no podia meterse en la vida de los demas pero estaba furioso el queria solo para el a su luna.

-e-e n-no e-el le q-quiere a Sa-sakura-chan pero aun asi deseo q-que el s-sea feliz-dijo esto con nervios y una sonrisa sincera lo cual sorprendio a Itachi- a-ademas me o-olvide sobre eso y segui con mi vida,en verdad busco a a-alguien q-que en verdad m-me qui-quiera por como soy y que el tambien lo aga.

esto dejo a un Itachi con ezperansas.

-Mi sexto sentido que no tengo me dice que eso pasara muy pronto- dijo esto sonriendo lo cual izo a Hinata soltar una pequeña risa lo cual le paracio lindo a Itachi. Llegaron al frente de la mancion Hyuga y Hinata se despidio de el pero Itachi se le adelanto y le dijo que al día siguiente vendria por ella para ir a la escuela y la hime asintio y Itachi se despidio.

Mancion Uchiha

Itachi se fue directo a su cuarto no antes de saludar a su querida madre y saludar a su otouto quien estaba con su mejor amigo Naruto claro que este con una sonrisa y de un lado estaba Kurama con su tipica risa zorruna , el era como un hermano de naruto se parecian casi mucho solo que Kurama tenia ojos rojos y melena roja con cara de madurez y divercion a la vez y Naruto diria que el se ve como siempre.

**Notaaa: ya saben como es Naruto no hace falta que les aga detalle pero kurama si le pongo detalle ademas me gusta tambien el zorrito que quize ponerlo y si algunos de los personajes le llama Kyubi como lo hiso Hinata es por que a el le gusta que lo llamen asi oki chaito.**

Ya en su cuarto Itachi se limito a pensar estaba muy cansado pero no podia dejar de pensar en su angel mañana la veria de nuevo al fin la encontro y ahora no la dejaria no mas el siempre estaria a su lado por que el la amaba ella era su angel ella es su Luna.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mancion Hyuga

Hinata paso a la cocina pues tenia hambre y ademas no era muy tarde tan solo eran las 20:00 pm se preparo un sanwich y se lo comio antes paso a la sala para encontrar a su hermanita Hanabi luchar en un videojuego a Kisha quien estaba ganandole a su nee-chan.

-Buenas noches Hinata-sama- esto sorprendio a la peliazul 1: ella no volteo a verla y sabia que estaba hay 2: le dijo sama y su padre no estaba y 3: era realmente increible Hanabi miro asia atras y ella aprovecho para ganarle por enecima vez.

-Oye eso no se vale nee-san hiciste trampa!-dijo la pequeña furisa.

-yo no lo hice ademas yo no fui la que miro hacia atras princesa- dijo esto otorgandole una sonrisa- Hime cantaste muy bien te felicito- esto logro sonrojar a la ojiperla **(me refiero a Hina)**

-arigato nii-san

-denada y si me dilculpas tu hermana quiere recancha buenas noches hina

En eso subio a su cuarto escuchaba las quejas de su nee-chan para su prima con solo imaginarlo le hiso sonreir y sonrio aun mas cuando se acordo de Itachi su modelo a seguir, aparecio se fue pero mañana se encontraria con el asi que estaba tan emocionada que se durmio durmio soñando a que su principe la rescataba de su torre y claro que ese principe era Itachi y la princesa era nada mas ni nada menos que ella se dieron un beso y se sintieron en paz hasta la eternidad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esther: holi mis princesas y principes **

**Insane: eres mas pequeña que ellos y le hablas asi ¬¬**

**Esther: pues me gusta ponerle apodos mediebales a los demas ... espero que les alla gustado hasta el proximo cap n.n**

**Insane: no olviden los reviews**

**Slender: vienes a mi bosque?**


	4. Paz y Felicidad

**Cantando a la Luna**

**Capitulo 4: Paz y Felicidad**

**Importante:Naruto no me pertenece pertenese a Kishimoto y una cosa mas subira uno o dos vere la imaginacion que tenga.. uno o dos capitulos cada domingo n.n ahora si bye bye**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-Punto de vista de Itachi-

Itachi se desperto mas temprano de lo usual pues hoy estaria con su Itachi se dispusoa airse a tomar un baño, vestirse y ir hacia la cocina. No le sorprendio ver a su madre pues ella se levantaba mas temprano que todos por que ella debia preparar el desayuno para todos.

Itachi vio como Mikoto se sorprendio pues el no es de despertarse mas temprano de lo usual.

-Buenos días-dicho esto se dirigio a la heladera pues queria algo para desayunar pero su madre aun no habia terminado.

-Buenos días cariño. Dime que es lo que estas tan ansioso por hacer que no puedes dormir bien?- dijo esto con media sonrisa en su Uchiha no se dio cuenta por que su madre se dio vuelta para seguir haciendo el desayuno.

-Que? como sabes eso?- pregunto Itachi confuso dandose vuelta para ver a su madre.

-Una madre sabe todo sobre su hijo- dijo esto con una sonrisa.

-pues una madre no debe saber todo lo que hace su hijo- dijo esto con una gotita en su sien vercion anime.

-ok, dime que es lo que te pone tan ansioso como para no dormir- dijo esto con algo de curiosidad.

-Bueno te acuerdas de Hinata Hyuga

-pues claro, ella siempre viene a la casa con Sasuke- dijo esto y se dio cuenta que metio la pata pues bien sabia que Itachi la queria penso que el ya no se interesaba en ella pero era todo lo contrario.

-Que? pero por que no me has dicho nada?!- dijo esto algo enojado y nervioso

-Itachi Uchiha! no se grita en esta casa ademas no te dije nada por que pense que tu hermano ya te lo habia dicho- dijo esto algo enojada y preocupa por su hijo.

-Gomen madre pues desde hacia tiempo la busco pero jamas supe que ella habia vuelto-dijo esto con tristesa y culpabilidad- pero estoy feliz al fin la he enontrado- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que iso despreocupar a su madre.

De pronto entro Sasuke a la habitacion.

-Buenos días- dijo esto el peliazabache.

-Buenos días otouto dime el porque no me contaste que Hinata venia aqui?-dijo esto poniendo a un Sasuke nervioso.

-G-Gomen nii-san, es que jamas tu estabas en casa cuando venia, y si no estabas durmiendo estabas con tus amigos o ocupado gomen- dijo esto con culpavilidad pues desde hacia tiempo no podia estar con su hermano pero en otra parte estaba feliz pues al fin de cuentas el sabado estaria con el.

-Bueno eso cambia todo Sasuke-le ofrecio una sonrisa-te prometo que los sabados que tenga libre te enseñare a usar las tecnicas, ok?- dijo esto con seriedad en su cara pero con felicidad adentro pues tambien queria compartir tiempo con su otouto.

-SI!-dijo con felicidad- d-digo s-si-luego esto lo dijo haci por que su madre lo vio con mala cara pues todos sabian que la primera regla de la casa era ¨no gritar¨ pero el peliazabache se olvido.

-ok me voy- dijo esto tomando unas galletas de un tarro y llendose hacia la puerta.

-hasta luego cariño- dijo su madre con una hermosa sonrisa.

-hasta luego nii-san- y eso dijo su otouto no se le quitaba la costumbre de niño cuando lo llamaba era tierno y se le notaba felicidad y era todo lo que el pelilargo queria. Que todos a su alrededor esten en paz pero el tambien queria estarlo y lo estaria con Hinata.

_-Hinata-_ese nombre le trajo mucha paz y felicidad pues el desde niño se enamoro de ella pero jamas penso que ella seria en verdad su vida y no solo un tonto sentimiento.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-

**Estehr: ok esto no esta largo... pero coman galletas por que se me acabaron las ideas**

**Insane: encontro un nuevo anime y quiere verlo pero quizo terminar un capitulo al menos pues esta muy emocionada de ver ese anime.**

**Esther: galletas,galletas,galletas,galletas... hoy vere si no me agarra ese anime hare un nuevo cap de esta historia y lo siento por no publicar un domingo es que estaba dormida y tenia escuela al final no fui a la escuela y termine bien temprano esta historia asi que bye bye**

**Insane: no olvides los reviews y galletas hasta la proxima.**

**Sally: quieres jugar con migo?**


	5. Familia y amigos

**Cantando a la Luna**

**Capitulo 4: Familia y amigos **

**Importante: Naruto no me pertenece pertenese a Kishimoto coman galletitas n.n**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-

-Punto de vista de Hinata-

Ella se levanto justo un minuto antes de que sonara el apago y e fue directo al baño se vistió su uniforme y bajo a la cocina hay pudo ver a su hermanita,prima y primo comiendo el desayuno que la primera estaba haciendo un escándalo por que sus primos no querían llevarla a algún lugar.

-B-buenos días- hay, todas las miradas se fueron con ella.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama- dijo su primo (si el se acostumbro a decirle así)

-Buenos días nii-san- dijo su hermana con una sonrisa radiante pues ellas dos se querían mucho.

-Buenos días Luna- dijo su prima, si no le quitaba ese apodo, pero al menos no usaba el ¨sama¨ muchas veces solo cuando estaban los ancianos

-Dime nii-san, me harías un favor?- hay va otra vez, siempre le ponía cara de cachorro para que le hiciera algo.

-Q-que ne-necesitas nee-chan?-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-quiero que tu m-fue interrumpida por su prima.

-no te preocupes Hinata, yo le haré ese favor-dijo con una sonrisa y una mano tapando la boca de la pequeña- siempre y cuando sea hoy-le dijo esto a la pelicastaño- por que sino tu primo te llevara

-Oye! que tengo que ver yo con eso?!-pregunto eso molesto no le agradaba que las amigitas de su primita lo pidieran hacer cosas simplemente no lo quería ademas tenia planes para estos días.

-no te preocupes príncipe, yo iré con ella y hime ve con Itachi que te esta esperando en la puerta- dijo esto con una sonrisa inocente y los demás se rieron

-que?!- se fue corriendo a la puerta y no encontró nada, entonces volvió a la cocina- p-pero n-no hay n-nadie- dijo esto un poco molesta y nerviosa después pues todos estaban riendo

-Lo Sabia!-dijo su hermanita- a nii-san le gusta Itachi-kun! estoy muy orgullosa *snif snif* Kisha-nee nuestra hinata esta creciendo *snif snif* - dijo esto con un poco de broma pues le encantaba ver cuando su hermana estaba nerviosa.

-n-n-no s-s-se d-de qu-que esta-estas hablando H-hana-hanabi- pues ella estaba avergonzada y nerviosa también odiaba ese tartamudeo pero ella era haci y haci le encantaba ser.

-Vamos hime, tu muy bien sabes que lo buscaste mucho tiempo lo malo fue que jamas lo volviste a ver. Pero esta de vuelta ,no?-su prima siempre tenia razón ella asintió lentamente -bueno entonces desayuna un poco por que si no te sentirás mal en la escuela.

De pronto toco el timbre

-Señorita Hinata-sama, en la puerta esta el joven Itachi Uchiha- dijo una sirvienta.

-Muchas g-gracias Tako-san dile que en un momento lo atiendo- dijo esto con una tierna sonrisa

-Claro, con permiso- hizo una reverencia y se fue a la puerta.

-Bueno sera mejor que me valla, nos vamos nii-san? - pregunto Neji a su hermana.

-Claro príncipe, se nos ara tarde, hasta luego dama y hime- dijo esto con una sonrisa y se fue con su hermano menor

-hasta luego! Kisha-nee y Neji-nii!-dijo esto la pequeña ya saliendo de la cocina y llendose hacia una sirvienta- por favor me avisa cuando llega konohamaru-kun?

-claro Hanabi-sama- dijo esto con una reverencia la sirvienta

Hinata tomo unas galletas para comer en el camino, y se fue con Itachi

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-

-punto de vista de Itachi-

El se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de Hinata pues debería ser la mansion Hyuga, no?

acompañaría a Sasuke hasta mitad de camino y cuando se dio vuelta en la esquina se encontró con un Rubio con ojos azules corriendo hacia ellos

-Sasuke! Itachi!- venia corriendo con una enorme sonrisa zorruna pero los Uchiha conocían muy bien al Uzumaki y sabían que tramaba algo

-Deja de gritar dobe- dijo el peliazabache- que tramas ahora?

-No se de que hablas teme, pero les quiero decir algo muy importante- se veia agitado (N/A: por correr ¬_¬)

-Y que es?- pregunto Itachi no preocupado pues sabia que iva a decir pero simplemente le seguía el juego

-Que mañana nos vamos a comer Ramen!- lo dijo con una sonrisa muy grande-pero hay otra cosa

Los Uchiha no se extrañaron pues sabian que el zorro tramaba algo.

-Dime de una vez dobe que tramas?- Sasuke era tranquilo pero con Naruto y Sakura ya le sacaban del hilo de la cordura.

-Que se los resultados del concurso datebayo!- sonrió con orgullo por que el sabia algo que todos querían saber.

-que?!- dijo Sasuke- DINOS!- sacudiendo a Naruto como un costal de papas- DINOS QUIEN DOBE!

-bueno los ganadores son...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-

**Esther: bueno les dejo con la curiosidad, aunque yo se que ya saben quienes son y es correcto pero de igual manera lo dejo así xD**

**Insane: bueno espero que les haya gustado princesas y príncipes no olviden que siempre les estaremos esperando para comer galletitas y leer mas fics de cualquier anime**

**Esther: y no olviden las galletitas :3**

**Insane: si no las olviden, dejen reviews bye**

**Esther: hasta luego n.n**

**Grinny Cat: miau?**


	6. Celos? si, son Celos

**Cantando a la Luna**

**Capitulo 4: Celos? si, son Celos**

**Importante:Naruto no me pertenece pertenece a Kishimoto coman galletitas n.n perdonen por la mala ****ortografía**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Punto de vista de Sasuke-

-Bueno los ganadores son... los 3 mosqueteros!- lo dijo con su risa zorruna y recivio un golpe por parte del peliazabache

-Naruto maldito dobe- dio la vuelta y siguió su camino pero se detuvo en seco cuando se recordo de algo y ese algo era ''Itachi'' se dio la vuelta y no había nadie solo un dobe en el suelo sobando la cabeza- hmp-se fue al instituto

* * *

-Punto de vista de Itachi-

Estaba en frente de la mancion toco el timbre y le atendió una sirvienta de la casa luego espero unos minutos y apareció un ángel no no era cualquier ángel era su ángel.

- Buenos días, por que un ángel tan hermoso debe estar con un cuervo de ojos rojos como yo?-pregunto eso y iso que ese angel se sonrojara eso le saco una media sonrisa- nos vamos?.

-h-hai-empezaron su rumbo a la escuela Itachi preguntaba cosas y ella contestaba también se animaba para preguntar ella pero había de vez en cuando unos silencios largos los cuales les encantaba tener.

-Hinata te gustaria ir con migo a comer algo despues de la escuela?- pregunto Itachi

-hai- dijo la Luna

-bueno te veo luego hina- le dijo esto besando una de sus mejillas la cual la hiso sonrojar como un tomate muy maduro. Si el mismo se dijo que esos sonrojos siempre serian por el y solo para el (nee Itachi-san eres muy egoista ) (lo siento es que en verdad me gusta n.n)

-Punto de vista de Hinata-

Ella lo vio alejarse y se fue rapido a su salon pues no queria hablar con nadie y queria que terminara las clases de ese día rapido, pero no siempre las cosas que deseas se cumplen

Aparecieron Ino, Sakura y Tenten

-oye Hina que haces aqui?- pregunto su amiga pelichicle

-etto a-aqui es nuestra clase v-verdad?- pregunto confundida Hinata

-Si pero la directora pidio a todos ir al salon de teatros para decir a los ganadores y estos ganadores tienen el día libre *.*-dijo con brillitos en los ojos Ino

-Vamos!-Tenten tiro a su amiga y se fueron al teatro llegaron a un lugar y se sentaron

-Estoy taaan emocionada de saber quienes son- decia Ino sin parar de hablar con Sakura mientras Tenten y Hinata hablaban tambien de quien podria ser

-Buenos días alumnos-saludo Tsunade-hoy les diremos los ganadores del concurso de ayer

-Tobi gano?-pregunto un enmascarado recibiendo un golpe por parte de la directora

-NO!... siguiendo con lo que decía los ganadores son... El equipo de ''Konoha boys'' el segundo es de ''Konoha girls'' y el ultimo ''Akatsuki'' por favor, vengan tienen el día libre pero deberán firmar esta hoja para aceptar trabajar unidos y irse a los ángeles.

Todos se fueron al ecenario firmaron el papel y se retiraron

-Si! sabia que eramos nosotros chicos dattebayo! vamos a comer ramen!-agarro a su grupo y se fue no iso caso a las quejas de sus compañeros

-Punto de vista de Itachi-

Gano y lo bueno fue que también ella gano pero algo le decía que estaba mal que ella se quedara con su grupo y se dio cuenta que Sasori y Deidara también estaban viendo de reojo a su Luna se molesto por eso pero acaso eso eran celos? si Celos y no dejaría que la miren así.

Si esta despertando un Itachi que jamas querran haber conocido

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Esther: Gomen por mala ortografía y por todo es que no pude poner capitulo por que no tenia inspiración pero les di capitulo, nee Insane?**

**Insane: si, dejen reviews**

**Dark: mira parece que comes reviews y moriras si no comes eso**

**Esther: no, si no tengo galletas muero, bye bye**


	7. Venganza o divercion

**Cantando a la Luna**

**Capitulo 4: Venganza o divercion **

**Importante:Naruto no me pertenece pertenese a Kishimoto coman galletitas n.n perdonen por la mala ortografia**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Punto de vista de Itachi-

Itachi sabia muy bien las cosas que mas amaban sus compañeros

Deidara amaba su shampo para tener su cabello largo y sedoso. A Sasori le quitaría su preciado muñeco de alambre y papel que hiso de Deidara y lo esconde abajo de su cama.. Claro, los remplazaría por algo que jamas quisieran tener.

Itachi saco todo el contenido de el amado shampo que se encontraba bajo llave en una cajafuerte escondido en el amazonas **(olle ya te pasaste ¬¬) ( que querias que aga, Deidara ama su cabello, como lo envidio .) **luego de pelear contra las pirañas y unicornios **( yo no se lo que halla en el amazonas) **que no fue para nada difícil matarlos remplazo el shampo por detergente cloro y lavandina. No se daría cuenta del hedor, por que, el uso un genjutsu que al tocar el recipiente se activa y no se siente el olor pero cuando te lo pones ya es tarde para arrepentirse...

Por otro lado, se fue a la habitación de sasori que parecia la mismísima casa de pinocho, por todos lados, marionetas , marionetas, marionetas , comadrejas... espera eso no, bueno siguiendo con lo que se vino a hacer.

Tomo el muñeco de alambre y papel de Deidara y se sorprendió, en el se encontraba su preciado mechón de pelo que tanto cuido con esmero... así que este sujeto le saco su preciado mechón? no se lo perdonaría! **(nee, no contaremos la historia del mechón de Itachi por que sera largo jeje.)** agarro al muñeco por los brazos y los arranco luego las piernas y demas extremidades lo quemo tiro a un volcán lo llevo al inframundo.. **(bueno bueno, ya te estas pasando) ( je je gomen) **remplazo al muñeco por una foto de Kakuzu desnudo... si, ahora ya saben el por que Itachi tiene ojeras...

Y ahora solo llego el momento de esperar y tomar unas pastillas para dormir o.O

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hinata se encontraba asiendo los deberes (tarea) de la escuela, mientras lo hacia escucho una explosión.

Bajo preocupada a ver que paso y vio una ecena comica... Su hermana con una placa llena de galletas negras, su hermana con un típico traje de chef todo gris por la explocion y sus pelo de punta, mientras que su prima acababa de llegar y le lleno de humo el rostro tuvo que apagar todas las llamas con su tecnica de agua y como si fuera poco probo las ''famosas galletas'' de su nee-chan luego las escupió al rostro de Neji quien acababa de entrar a ver el desorden y...

-Pero que Cojones os pasa, quien carajos hiso este desastre y por que mierda me escupes en la cara ?!- pregunto Neji con enojo **(el cual jamas se vio jeje)**

- No me culpes otouto- dijo la pelinegra agarrando una manzana del cuenco que al menos estaba bien y no negro como el reto de la cosina- tu prima quizo preparar galletas y termino con la cosina patas arriba

-Pero eso no explica el por que me escupiste!- dijo neji limpiandoce la cara con unas servilletas.

-o, eso paso 1: por que las galletas estaban horribles y 2: tu te metiste- lo dijo ignorando un aura oscura atras sullo.

-Deberias cuidar tu manera de tirar las cosas-lo dijo ya tranquilo un pelicastaño

-lo ago, y tu la formas que hablas

-Gomen

-etto... Neji-oniisan por que no descansas un rato debes de estar cansado-dijo una peliazul

-Gracias Hinata-sama pero solo pasaba

-Donde vas? con Tenten a una cena romantica bajo la luz de las estrellas ? mira que si es bajo ellas, Tenten debe estar abajo tullo...

-...

-NO SEAIS MAL PENSADOS!-grito sonrojada la pelinegra por lo que acavaba de decir

-de igual forma... por que piensas que es Tenten?

-Por que muchas veces te vi sonambulo en la sala diciendo ''Tenten vamos a una cita'' ''Tenten te amo''

-N-No es verdad!

-Nee, mejor me voy bye-y se fue en una nuve de polvo

Y Hanabi empezo a discutir con su primo quitandoce las ganas de discutir con su otra prima que se acabava de ir.

Hinata se fue a su habitacion pensando en los que quedaron elejidos en verdad... le gusto la idea de estar con Itachi en el mismo equipo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

No muy lejos de la mancion Hyuga se escuchaba gritos de niña por parte de un rubio y un pelirojo

claro que el ultimo no pudo dormir esa noche pero un joven con ojeras si con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Esther: Holi n.n perdonen cualquier error y espero que os guste bye bye

Insane: no olviden dejar reviews hasta luego


End file.
